Situaciones de adultos, alguna vez en 20 años más
by neri09
Summary: -Por la paz y el orden…me dije a mi misma…Por su majestad el rey…y por la gloria de la humanidad… la muerte para todos es inevitable, pero si estoy con él, hace que no sea tan malo; entre las sabanas seguía buscando su mano, esperando a que me dijera que solo era una mentira...


_**Situaciones de adultos, alguna vez en 20 años más**_

Titulo original: リヴァハン 大人の漫画詰合せセット

Artista: tayu

Pareja: LeviHan

Limp. trad y edic: Raviolli 눈_눈

Corrección: Neutral HD

Los personajes Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

El personaje Isaac Ackerman le pertenece a neri09 o sea yo Nelli Ramírez.

La otra noche tuve una pesadilla…desperté con el cuerpo helado, mientras que en las sabanas, buscaba la cálida piel de él…

Había soñado que su cuerpo era despedazado por un grupo de titanes, no había nada que hacer, no había nadie que pudiera ayudar, y yo, solo me quedaba viendo sin poder hacer nada, un sentimiento de impotencia recorría mi cuerpo, y cuando me di cuenta, mis ojos estaban húmedos.

 _ **-Por la paz y el orden…**_ me dije a mi misma… _ **Por su majestad el rey…y por la gloria de la humanidad…**_ repetía esas frases, cada vez que dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, pero solo con eso, volvía en sí y me ponía a trabajar; la muerte para todos es inevitable, pero si estoy con él, hace que no sea tan malo; entre las sabanas seguía buscando su mano, esperando a que me dijera que solo era una pesadilla, esperando que todo lo que vi, sea una mentira…

-Levi…-dije cuando me di cuenta de que no había nadie más en la cama, me lleve la mano a la frente.

-Oh, ya despertaste- dijo una voz bastante familiar.

-Erwin, ¿desde cuándo estoy aquí?- Smith acababa de entrar en mi habitación.

-Unos días, no creí que pudieras sobrevivir, pero supongo que no por nada le dicen el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad…

-¿Y qué hay de él?- dije con la voz un poco quebrada.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Para una victoria, debe de haber un sacrificio…Hanji; Levi está muerto…-

Mi cuerpo se paralizo, mientras quede boquiabierta, mirando fijamente a Erwin, esperando que solo sea una cruel broma, pero sus ojos azules, eran tan profundos que me di cuenta de que decía la verdad…

-¿Eh?...que… ¿Qué Levi murió?-dije tartamudeando, era imposible, inclusive Erwin lo dijo, Levi era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, él no podía estar muerto…

-La muerte es inevitable para todo ser vivo, y para un soldado, es un deber… dijo Erwin tratando de tranquilizarme

-NO… ¡Levi no está muerto! ¡Él no puede morir, él…Él!...no pudo tener una muerte tan horrible…no se merecía esto…

-Hanji…nadie se merecía esto, pero…él te salvo la vida, nos salvó la vida a todos, y por primera vez, podremos abrirnos el paso hasta la muralla María…puedes creerme su sacrificio no fue en vano…-

Temblando empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, me lleve las manos a mi cara intentando detener las lágrimas, pero el dolor era evidente y no pude parar de llorar, Erwin se acercó a mí, he intento darme ánimos.

-Hasta que tus heridas curen totalmente tendrás que quedarte en esta habitación, quizás más tarde alguien venga a visitarte- dijo Erwin despidiéndose.

Mis ojos hinchados no podían ver hacia ninguna parte, por lo que decidí dormirme hasta recuperar la cordura, era lo más correcto por ahora, todo lo que me estaba pasando no tenía mucha lógica, pero aun así, sabiendo la verdad, espero despertar, y encontrarme a Levi a un lado mío, como siempre…

-Yo nunca he sentido que fuera una buena persona…Hanji…pero si estoy contigo…siento que pudiera ser alguien mejor…-mis mejillas se sonrojaron con ese dialogo, Levi lo había dicho.

-Pero, aunque no seas una buena persona…Levi… al menos para mí…tú eres una muy buena persona -

Esos días de tranquilidad, parecen tan lejanos, me pregunto, si esto es lo único que me queda de él…los recuerdos que pudimos hacer…acaso… ¿esto es lo único que nos queda?

Suspire y pensé en los hermosos ojos grises de Levi, eran serios, sin ninguna expresión, justo como él mismo, pero…te hacen ver las cosas de otra manera, si pensaras en morir, sus ojos te dirían que tienes que luchar por vivir. Sí. Así es él, no solo sus ojos; francamente no le importa mucho los demás, pero cuando llegas a saber de él, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, quizás, porque él lo sabe.

Levi siempre fue un gran apoyo…hasta el último momento…puedo decir que él nunca se rindió.

Pensaba en tantas cosas que no pude dormir…escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abría…

-¡Levi! –exclame; me encontré con los mismos ojos grises tan serios y profundos como los de Levi…

-Madre… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –la sonrisa que tenía en el momento que pensé en Levi desapareció, era mi querido hijo, aun así, realmente esperaba de que fuera él. Ambos se parecían tanto, su rostro era el mismo, su determinación y su fuerza…era la misma…pero lo único que no saco de Levi fue su altura y su color de cabello, en eso era igual a mí.

-Isaac…Levi…el…esta…muerto –dije esperando que me reconfortara.

-No me interesa; te pregunte como estabas tú.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Él es tu padre!

-Hanji…-dijo sin intención de pelear-no me interesan los muertos, me interesan los vivos.

-Entonces yo no debería interesarte, sin Levi, es como si una parte de mi muriera -pensé en mi mente mientras volteaba la miraba para no chocar con los ojos grises de aquel castaño. Ahora lo que menos quería era recordar los ojos que llenaron de alegría las expediciones sin retorno del cuerpo de investigación…

-Sera mejor que descanses –me dijo.

-Ya lo intente…no puedo –dije aun sin mirarlo

-Tienes que descansar…entre más rápido te mejores, más rápido podrás ir a ver su cuerpo, supongo que quieres ir a despedirte…

Me quede callada hasta que salió de la habitación.

Ya no podía estar en cama, quite la sabana de mis piernas he intente ponerme de pie; impulsar mi peso con una mano para levantarse era más difícil de lo que creía, tenía que ayudarme de las piernas, más de lo que podía soportar, y finalmente caí al piso desde mi cama. Con mi mano toque ahora al aire donde se supone que estaba mi brazo izquierdo…

-Lo lamento Levi, no he logrado mi venganza –dije aun en el suelo, con una voz algo ronca…

 _ **-Por la paz y el orden…**_ me dije… _ **Por su majestad el rey…y por la gloria de la humanidad…**_ volvía a repetir esas frases…

-Lo lamento en verdad Levi…el infierno, espera por mí.

Solo quisiera…poder ver otra vez…el color de tus ojos…

-¡Hanji! –Mi vista esta nublada, aun así puedo ver los ojos que reflejan el cielo…Levi…soy tan feliz de poder escucharte una última vez…

-Hanji…nosotros nos volveremos a ver.

Solo una vez más quería ver tus ojos, aun cuando este llorando horriblemente puedo verte…

-Hanji; te amo.

Mucha sangre derramada; el sacrificio del que Erwin me hablo, no era el de Levi, era el mío…Levi no estaba muerto, la persona que dejo de latir su corazón había sido yo…esperando ver los ojos del cielo, solo una vez más…

-Levi; te amo.

FIN

Realmente no soy buena en esto, pero muchas felicidades al ganador del concurso n.n, gracias por leer n.n/


End file.
